


My dirty boy, can’t you see, you are the one I need

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Locked In, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Max decides that Michael and Alex need to talk things out. That's not exactly what happens.





	My dirty boy, can’t you see, you are the one I need

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [InsidiousIntent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/pseuds/InsidiousIntent) for your excellent job betaing my fic! And thank you, Jess, for inspiring it and for egging me on.

“Deal with your shit, Michael!” Max says, shoving Michael into the jail cell and locking the door behind him. 

“Aww, but I thought you liked being the responsible one,” Michael taunts.

Max responds with a mere clenched jaw, before turning around and leaving.

Michael sighs and stretches out across one of the benches, hands behind his head, ankles crossed.

That’s when he hears a sigh from the other side of the cell.

Alex fucking Manes is sitting there, back ramrod straight, posture perfect, watching Michael, jaw clenching when Michael meets his eyes.

Michael finds himself staring at Alex. He's found himself enjoying Alex’s journey discovering his own style, dressing however he wants to, embracing who he actually is. Today, he's wearing his recent signature leather jacket, a pair of jeans that are so tight they look painted on, a red t-shirt.... But Michael finds himself staring at that earring in Alex's left ear....a simple silver hoop.

Alex just watches him uneasily, waiting for Michael to act. But Michael can only stare at Alex, soft lips parted, those jeans so tight that Michael can see the shape of him, so tight that Michael can suddenly only think about the way Alex feels inside of him.

Michael turns off the cameras with his mind in an instant, standing and stalking across the cell towards Alex, who raises one perfect eyebrow at him, a question Michael doesn't know how to answer.

Instead, Michael lowers himself until he is kneeling on the floor in front of Alex, looking up, sure Alex can see the hope in his eyes.

The moment Alex’s gaze softens and moves to his lips, Michael moves upwards, sitting on the bench next to Alex, eyes never leaving his.

He moves towards Alex infinitesimally, giving him plenty of time to pull away. Instead, Alex scoots a little closer. Just a hairsbreadth, but enough.

Michael’s lips finally meet Alex's collarbone, one gentle kiss before he’s licking and biting his way up the column of his neck, Alex’s breathing quickening in response.

Finally, he reaches Alex's earring. That stupid hoop that has been taunting him through _ months _ of Alex figuring himself out. Months of tight jeans, months of leather jackets. How the fuck does he expect Michael to control himself?

"All I've been able to think about for the past month is the way you feel inside of me," Michael growls in Alex's ear.

Alex looks like he is trying hard to practice self control. He looks like he’s trying to think about _ anything _ other than Michael. The way those curls feel between his fingers, the way Michael moans his name like a prayer.

Alex is too still, still too reserved for Michael's liking, so he moves his mouth down from the shell of Alex's ear, down to his earlobe, where that damn earring has been taunting him. Michael kisses right below it, feeling Alex's pulse racing against his lips.

Michael moves up, grabbing Alex's earring between his lips, tracing the metal with his tongue.

Ever since he first saw that ridiculous hoop in Alex's ear, that stupid bit of metal taunting him, all Michael ever wanted to do was pull on it.

So he closes his teeth above the piercing and tugs hard, nearly stopping in surprise at the moan that escapes Alex's mouth.

Alex's hands reach out and grip Michael's hips tightly, pulling him closer once the earring is abandoned.

"I need you inside of me, _ now, _" Michael breathes into Alex's ear.

"Cameras," Alex finally forces between his teeth, already planning how he wants to take Michael apart.

"Don't worry, darlin'" Michael whispers against his ear, "I've already turned them off."

Michael doesn't give a fuck about anyone watching _ him _ having sex. Who cares? He's fucked half the people in Roswell at this point. But, _ Alex _?

Alex is the best thing he's ever had. And no one gets to watch Alex like that. No one but him ever again, if he has any say in the matter.

Now it's just Alex and Michael in a jail cell, Michael watching, waiting, Alex’s hands still on his hips, thumbs tracing above the edge of his jeans, brushing bare skin.

"God, Alex." Michael breathes. "You're such a fucking tease! Fuck me already!"

Michael's mouth is warm and ready, open and waiting when Alex starts to explore it, tongue swiping over Michael's lips before diving between them, exploring as much as he can.

"I'm a tease?" Alex asks, quirking one eyebrow, dark eyes meeting Michael's.

His hand finally reaches towards Michael, finding the seam of his jeans and tracing it, watching the Michael's reactions.

He teases through the fabric for a while, taking in Michael's needy moans and whimpers, the way he throws his head back, the little breathy noises he makes.

"You've always been a tease," Michael finally whines.

He watches Alex's expression change, watches it move away from playful, tries to ascertain where it's headed next.

Alex watches him, head tilted to the side before reaching into one pocket, removing something small, and pressing it against Michael’s palm, "You have one minute to remove everything that's in my way and get ready to have me inside you."

It doesn't take Michael a minute. His jeans are down a moment after he realizes what the small packet in his hand is. He tears it open with his teeth, coating his fingers with lube and pressing them inside of himself. It’s both too much too fast and not nearly enough, but all he can do is try desperately to get himself ready for Alex. "Please." he whines. "A-_ lex _"

Alex stands, following Michael to the front of the cell, pressing him against the metal.

"Are you sure?" Alex asks, voice even and controlled.

"Always," Michael breathes against Alex's ear. There's no way he'll ever _ not _ be ready for Alex.

That's all it takes. Just a moment and Michael is spun around, chest pressed against the bars of the cell, hands clinging to the metal, waiting, ready for Alex. He's always ready for Alex.

He can hear the sound of Alex unbuckling his jeans, the rustle of fabric, the snick of a zipper unzipping, followed by the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open.

Then there's that familiar pressure behind him, Alex pushing into him slowly and steadily, his teeth scraping against Michael’s neck.

He stills when he bottoms out, waiting for Michael to adjust, waiting for him to be ready.

But Michael is impatient tonight. He presses back against Alex, “Fuck, Alex, _ move. _”

And then Alex is rocking his hips, pressing against Michael's prostrate with every thrust, making him rock back against Alex desperately. All he wants is Alex. All he's ever wanted is Alex. He wants Alex to claim him as his own. He wants Alex to never let him go again. He just _ wants _.

He can feel himself getting closer, his cock painfully hard, but still untouched, aching for any contact.

He removes one hand from the metal bars, sliding it out and towards his leaking cock, only to have it batted away by Alex’s right hand.

Michael whines in protest as he rocks harder against Alex. So close. Just a little bit more and…

And Alex is wrapping his hand firmly around Michael, his teeth against the alien’s shoulder, breath warm on Michael’s skin.

Just two quick pumps and Michael is gone, coming hard, Alex moving inside of him and stroking him through it.

Michael finally collapses against the bars, his grip on the metal and Alex behind him the only things holding him up.

Alex’s right hand moves up to Michael’s chest under his shirt, soothing over skin, fingers tangling in the hair there as he continues to move. A few more quick thrusts and he’s finding his own release, teeth sinking into the skin of Michael’s shoulder.

They stumble back toward the bench, Alex helping Michael clean himself up with Michael’s t-shirt, and then they rearrange their clothes, hands still wandering, unable to fully let each other go yet.

“Come back to my place tonight,” Michael offers, already preparing himself for the inevitable rejection.

And here it comes. Alex shakes his head, voice soft, “I have to get to work early tomorrow.” Michael stills for a moment and looks at the floor. Alex takes a deep, steadying breath. He moves a hand to the back of Michael’s neck, fingers brushing curls. “Stay at my place tonight instead?” Alex offers, hopefully.

Michael answers with the widest grin Alex has ever seen on his face. “Yeah?”

Alex nods, hand moving down from Michael’s neck to his chest, “I want this. With you.”

“What exactly is ‘this’?” Michael asks, some part of him still afraid he’ll be Alex’s dirty little secret.

“Why don’t we figure that out together? You free for lunch tomorrow? At The Crashdown?”

“I think I could find the time,” Michael replies, already moving in for another kiss, hands sliding inside Alex’s jacket.

That’s when the door opens. Followed by a furiously blushing Max, “Dammit, I wanted you two to _ talk _. Not…” he gestures vaguely at the mess of drying cum outside the cell.

Michael turns towards him and just smirks. “What did you expect, Maxwell? You left me alone with Alex,” he shrugs, entirely too pleased with himself.

“Please tell me you worked things out at least?” Max sighs, looking aggrieved.

“We’re going to figure all that out on our date tomorrow,” Alex offers, still blushing about what Max saw.

“It’s a date?” Michael turns to ask, tears of joy filling his eyes.

Alex cups Michael’s face, tracing his left cheekbone with a thumb. “Yeah, Michael. It’s a date.”

Michael’s lips are on Alex’s a moment later, hands desperately trying to shove Alex’s jacket off, trying to get to bare skin.

“Could you two please wait to do this at home?” Max asks, eyes closed, head tilted up at the ceiling.

Michael shrugs, standing and waiting while Alex rearranges his jacket before offering a hand. And then he opens the jail cell with his mind, leading Alex through it, both of them passing an uncomfortable looking Max and heading out of the station.

Michael walks Alex to his car, kissing him against the car door, hands cupping Alex’s face. “See you at your place?” he asks, still expecting this to end any second.

Alex just nods and smiles at him, “See you soon. Drive safe.”

Michael is sure it will take him a while to fully accept that Alex is here, that he’s _ staying _, that he won’t return to the closed-off airman that he was for so long. But he also knows that Alex is trying. He knows Alex wants to fix things between them, wants to try again. That’s all Michael wants and he’s ready and willing to try at Alex’s side. As long as Alex will let him.

They exchange a few more kisses before climbing into their respective vehicles and heading off, both happier than they can remember being in a long time, both finally hopeful for what tomorrow might bring.


End file.
